


he is half of my soul, as the poets say

by bloodycandyhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycandyhearts/pseuds/bloodycandyhearts
Summary: Sometimes, it's more than it seems. And that's okay. Kenma started crying because of a  book, then more, and he only stops when Shouyou gets home and comforts him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 11





	he is half of my soul, as the poets say

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote taken from Madeline Miller's "The Song of Achillies"

"I'm home!" Shouyou calls from where he stands next to the door, setting down his keys and kicking off his shoes.

He doesn't receive a response, which isn't unusual. He sheads his coat, the February bite in the air seeping into the apartment. He adjusts the heater before making his way to the bedroom.

"I'm home." He repeats as he crosses the threshold to the bedroom. Kenma's sniffles stop him dead in his tracks.

"Kenma? What's wrong?" He says, rushing over to the bed where Kenma sits, legs hanging over the side and his face in his palms. Shouyou lightly rests a hand on Kenma's knee.

"Hey, Shouyou..." Kenma says, looking up and making a weak attempt at a smile. 

"What happened, babe?" Shouyou asks, his voice soft. 

"Ahh.. Nothing? Its a lot of things and nothing all at once." Kenma admits.

Earlier on in their relationship Kenma might have attempted to brush aside Shouyou's concern, explain away his tears as 'no big deal'. He's learned to become more honest with Shouyou, and himself.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kenma sighs. 

"I don't know that it's worth talking about? I read a book and the ending was really fucking sad, so I started crying, but then suddenly I wasn't just crying over the book? I don't even know what I was crying about. But it helped, and I think I'm done now." 

Shouyou wraps his arms around Kenma's shoulders, and places a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Thanks for telling me. Can I help at all now?" 

Kenma smiles, just barely. Crying makes him tired and now he doesn't really want to do much of anything. 

"No, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep.... Actually, water maybe? And lay with me, please? You can leave once I fall asleep if you aren't tired." 

Shouyou smiles and stands. His hand finds its way to Kenma's hair and he runs his fingers through it.

"Sure thing. Be right back." He leans down and kisses Kenma's forehead, before turning to make his way into the kitchen.

\- 

When he returns Kenma is laying on his side, staring at the wall. 

"Take your glasses off, babe." Shouyou says, setting the water down on the nightstand next to Kenma. He begins undressing, replacing his dark jeans with plaid pajama pants.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"You seem kinda out of it." Shouyou notes, lifting the blanket and sliding under it, next to Kenma.

"Yeah... I'm still thinking about that book. And I'm tired." 

"Wanna tell me what it was about?" Shouyou asks, knowing the answer will be yes. He knows his husband well, this far into their relationship.

"Yeah. Okay, so-" Kenma immediately launches into an explanation, curling into the ginger's side as Shouyou wraps his arm around Kenma's waist.

"-They both die in the end, but that's not what hurts. You know by, like, halfway through the book that that's how its gonna end, but it doesn't make it hurt any less when the first one died." 

He continues his explanation, and Shouyou litsens intently, asking for clarification on the details.

"Wait so he died first? I thought the other one was gonna die?"

"Well he does too but not until after. And his reaction to his lover dying is devastating." 

"Yeah, you're right. This book sounds really fucking sad." 

"Yeah... Oh and also-"

Kenma continues explaining, his voice growing softer and leaving more space between sentences, until eventually he is no longer talking and Shouyou knows he's fallen asleep.

"Goodnight." He whispers, closing his own eyes and falling into a soft, warm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> miscommunication? nah nah nah, really good at communication. yes I'm projecting onto Kenma and wtf about it??? I'm still cold in more ways than one even though it's march and my solution is over sharing on the internet, enjoy!


End file.
